


Look Out for Mr. Storkules!

by cresselia8themoon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: For the first time in centuries, the virtue of a certain mortal and the divine energy of the gods have formed three new lives. Storkules takes on the job of a traditional stork to deliver the good news.





	Look Out for Mr. Storkules!

**Author's Note:**

> Storkules takes on the traditional job of storks. This is an AU where HDL came from the Greek gods.

“Father! Father, you simply must come to the nesting grounds!” Storkules could hardly contain his excitement. If he had to contain this most wondrous news, he’d surely burst into a cloud of feathers! “A new generation, youthful and innocent, shall soon spring forth from-” 

Zeus reached over and clamped his beak shit before he could finish, his eyes fixed to the crystal ball. “Hush! I only get to complain about the mortals’ terrible mockery of the Olympics once every four years!” 

His sandaled foot kicked a poster of a female swimmer under the throne. 

“Ah, my sincerest apologies!” Storkules exclaimed once Zeus released his beak. “I bring the message that the Duck family shall have three new additions! Isn’t that wonderful? Triplets are quite a rare sight to behold! Why, the very idea that triplets bear the blood of fierce Della, courageous Donald, and of course the noble Scrooge McDuck brings a tear to my eye!” he sniffed. “I think I may cry tears of joy! Oh, such a glorious day!” 

His father’s face twisted into an unreadable expression as he pulled his tunic out of the way before Storkules could use it as a tissue. “So, that accursed McDuck thinks he can best me with his twisted little family tree, does he?” Zeus muttered angrily. “The ichor that courses through the veins of a god is more valuable than any fluid from those punching bags that mortals call bodies! All I have to do is disguise myself...I still have those traditional Macau robes from last time.Yes, that should do nicely. He can’t possibly best me with having powerful offspring in the bloodline!”

“Oh, Father! Does that mean I’ll be a big brother again? May I name them? I promise I shall pass down my knowledge of being a hero onto them in the same vein that my best friend Donald Duck imparted onto me,” Storkules said, wrapping Zeus in an enormous hug that surely would’ve crushed a few vertebrae in a mortal. 

“Yes, sure, whatever! As your father and king of the gods, I command you to release me!” Zeus choked. Storkules obeyed, letting him drop to the ground to catch his breath. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just sneak off before Hera comes back from her spa day and she won’t ever know that I was gone.” 

Zeus left for his chambers immediately, so Storkules took it upon himself to prepare a plate of food when Auntie Hera came back. “Dear Auntie Hera,” Storkules narrated to a nearby enchanted scroll. “I shall be out delivering eggs to our lovely friend Della Duck. I understand that you sent that crab to look out for my well-being when I was helping the fair town of Lernea negotiate with the Hydra, but if you must send him out again, please let him know that I’m awfully sorry for accidentally kicking him off a cliff when he pinched my leg. He simply startled me, and I did not mean it. I sincerely hope there are no hard feelings. I have prepared a plate of nectar and ambrosia soup and it is awaiting you on the table. I hope you had a relaxing spa day! Love you! From Storkules.” 

The scroll folded up with a neat golden bow and laid itself next to the soup. 

“I believe I’m finished here!” Storkules declared. “Now I mustn’t delay. These eggs shall be delivered swiftly and safely, and no harm shall befall them under my watchful eye!”

* * *

Selene was swaddling the eggs with various materials when Storkules arrived. “I take it they’re ready for delivery?” Selene asked. “I would love to come along, but Artemis is busy with her hunt and can’t fill in for moon duty tonight. Anyway, I thought I’d take the liberty of hitching Peggy to your flying chariot to save you some time.” She nodded towards the Pegasus mare he’d known since he was born. She waited patiently for Storkules to give her a command.  

“Your kindness and forethought are much revered, Selene,” Storkules said warmly. “Greetings, Peggy. We shall be embarking on an extraordinary trip to the great modern city of Duckburg where our best friends Donald, Della, and Scrooge reside!” 

Peggy neighed softly, eating the sugar cubes he offered her. Then he gave her a quick pat on the flank before slipping into a modified egg carrier that could safely hold all three eggs. It fit snugly across his broad chest, slightly restricting his movement but he didn’t mind. After all, Donald Duck would never give into a little momentary discomfort! 

“What do you think?” Selene asked as she helped him secure an egg clad in red to the first slot. “I wanted to make them look nice for their big day! Well, this would be their second big day. Their first big day will be their hatching of course.” 

“You did a truly wonderful job,” Storkules proclaimed. “I shall make certain that Della knows of your beautiful handiwork.” 

“Three eggs. Three Fates, three Furies, three Graces,” Selene mused. “Three is a sacred number. They carry noble blood, and their elders have accomplished many great deeds that a thousand ordinary mortals would never come close to in a lifetime. The road ahead will not be an easy one, and truths they seek may bear only lies. But their guardians will teach them well, and their efforts will be reciprocated. Be strong, little ones. Until we meet again.” 

Storkules glanced down at the eggs. One was swaddled in red feathers, the second in a delicate, yet strong silky fabric that reminded him of moonlight. The last was simply nestled in laurel leaves. “A marvelous prophecy,” he said in awe. “Yet anyone who is a relative of best friend Donald and fierce Della will surely be capable of great accomplishments!” 

A bright light appeared in Selene’s hand, reforming into a solid ball. “I know how much Della likes my vague prophecies. Took me a few tries to perfect it, so I’m glad you liked my end result.” She deposited the ball into a pouch and clipped it to his side. “Okay, big guy. You’re all set.” 

“I humbly thank you for your help, Selene,” Storkules said, mounting his chariot and taking up the reins. “I shall send your warmest regards to Della the moment I arrive! Hiya, Peggy!” 

Peggy spread her snowy wings, taking off in a gallop. With another flick of the reins, they were up in the air. The eggs jostled slightly, but remained secure in their carrier. 

The island of Ithaquack soon became a tiny speck in the distance. 

* * *

They were almost there. Storkules could make out a large manor on a hill, which was securely gated on all sides. “Yes, almost there!” Storkules exclaimed. “Peggy, let us make landfall!” 

She angled her wings for a smooth descent, the chariot skidding along the grass before coming to a stop. Peggy swayed on her hooves before bending down and nibbling on several long stalks of grass. 

“Don’t worry,” Storkules told her. “I’ll see to it that you receive some nutritious vegetables so you can regain energy for the return trip.” 

The front door swung open, and Della Duck bounded out of the manor with a large grin on her bill. “Storkules! Haven’t seen you in ages!” she exclaimed, pausing when she noticed the eggs. Then her eyes glanced over Peggy, who was still hitched to the chariot. “Are those yours?” 

Storkules laughed. “Peggy and the chariot are indeed mine. As for the eggs, somewhat. I shall explain everything inside. Where is my best friend anyway?” 

Della tugged him inside, leading him through a winding maze of mahogany brown and a rich shade of red. “Don’t worry, you’ll see him even if we have to drag him out kicking and screaming. You’ve never actually been here before, have you? Welcome to McDuck Manor! I hope I’m doing this hospitality thing right. All business matters are conducted at the Money Bin, and even people who are trying to put curses or kill Uncle Scrooge gruesomely don’t make it this far inside. Not really used to friendly personal calls, so don’t pay them any mind.” 

“My steed is quite worn out from our trip, so if you have food to spare-” 

“Sure thing! Hey, Duckworth!” Della called to a stern-faced dog. “There’s a pegasus out front who needs some veggies so she can make the return trip to Ithaquack!” 

“Ah, so this is the hard-working butler you spoke so fondly of!” Storkules exclaimed. 

Duckworth seemed to puff up with pride at that statement. “Well, it appears you keep excellent company, Miss Della. I believe we have an abundance of carrots and apples in the kitchen. Your steed will be well taken care of, Mr. Storkules. And I apologize for suggesting that we shoot you out of the sky. In the future, please keep in mind that the sky above McDuck Manor is restricted airspace so we reserve the right to decide if you’re an enemy or not.” 

“Ha! No hard feelings!” Storkules exclaimed, shaking Duckworth’s hand. 

Duckworth’s lips pursed together in a grimace. “If you break any bones and inhibit my duties in any form, there will be hard feelings.” 

“Come on, Donald and Uncle Scrooge will want to see you!” Della exclaimed, leading him up the stairs and into a small sitting room. 

“He’s wedged in there,” Scrooge shook his head disapprovingly at a fluffy white tail poking out from underneath a couch. “I’m not sure why he didn’t choose the window. Much more effective escape route.” 

“Donald!” Della scolded. “We should be returning their hospitality! Besides, Storkules has a surprise for us!” 

Donald said something that was completely muffled by the cushions. 

Storkules unhooked the egg carrier and set it on a nearby table. Scrooge examined the eggs curiously, running his fingers along the silk of the second egg. 

“Best friend Donald!” Storkules exclaimed, lifting the couch with one hand while squeezing Donald with his other arm. “It has been ages since we last saw each other! We must pick up where we left off at once!” 

Donald gagged against his chest. “Lungs...please...need...lungs.” 

Setting the couch down, Storkules captured Della in his arms too. She laughed in delight, elbowing Donald. He smiled nervously. 

“Storkules, an explanation,” Scrooge tapped the red-clad egg with his cane. “Not that I don’t appreciate these artifacts, but it’s not exactly a challenge if you don’t set up a few trials so we can lay claim to them.” 

“Oh, but they aren’t artifacts! And you’ve proven yourselves worthy many times over, so there is no need for a trial!” Storkules declared. “They’re eggs! Your beautiful eggs, I might add!” 

He pointed at Della, who glanced at the eggs, then to Storkules. Her hands flew up to her face. Scrooge seemed merely contemplative, while Donald looked completely frazzled. 

“Are you crazy? How can they be Della’s? Her last boyfriend was years ago!” Donald yelled. “You must have the wrong household, buddy!” 

“Buddy! He called me buddy!” Storkules cried, wrapping Donald in another bone-crushing hug. “And fear not, this is the correct home. Eggs on Olympus spring from the divine energy of the gods and the virtues of extraordinary mortals. The nesting grounds were empty for centuries, when behold! Not one, nor two, but three eggs within minutes of each other! It was Selene who presumed that Della’s fiery spirit enabled three lives to grow from within their shells. And while she couldn’t make it here tonight, Selene did ask me to bring a message.” 

“Ack, Olympian biology,” Scrooge muttered. 

Donald’s feathers flattened against his body in relief. “I guess that makes sense. We’re accepting?” 

“If it were up to me, I would prefer not lugging around three eggs on adventures since I prefer my limbs free,” Scrooge noted. “But it’s your choice, lassie.”

Della thought for a moment, then nodded. “I accept. Thank you. And tell Selene I said hi, alright?” 

Storkules showed everyone the swirling ball that contained Selene’s prophecy. “I shall! And now, we gather and heed the fair moon goddess’s message!”

Though surprised at her decision, Donald and Scrooge didn’t protest it. “An uncle? I’m going to be an uncle?” Donald said in a stupor. Della took the prophecy in her hands, then smiled at the eggs. 

“Hi, little ones. I’m going to be your mother. This is your Uncle Donald, and your Uncle Scrooge. And you already know Storkules. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” 


End file.
